


Bolgs Rache und sein[e] Ende[n]

by Elaglar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Slash, nymph
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja, ihr lest richtig! </p>
<p>Es ist ein Ork/Troll-Slash! BillxBolg -> Bilg? :P</p>
<p>Die Idee dazu wurde mir von einer lieben Freundin mit einem einfachen Nebensatz ins Ohr gesetzt. Ich bin völlig unschuldig daran.... <br/>Dann haben wir über ein mögliches Ende diskutiert und ich hatte plötzlich fünf verschiedene Versionen im Kopf. <br/>Es sind alle so gut/schräg/traurig/krank/düster oder was auch immer, dass ich euch keine davon vorenthalten will. Darum ist das erste Kapitel der Ansatz, der für alle fünf Enden gleich ist, diese aber sehr variabel. <br/>Warnung: Ende des 3ten Teils wird beibehalten!  </p>
<p>// Ich hoffe, ihr verdammt mich nicht. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bolgs Rache

Die Figuren gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und seinen Angehörigen.  
Ich gebe sie hinterher unbeschadet zurück *schwöre*.  
Die Phantasie ist meine.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Bolg war rasend.   
  
Er zertrümmerte mit seinem Schwert junge Bäume. Er mähte damit durch das hohe Gras. Er jaulte in die Nacht und köpfte den nächstbesten Ork, der es wagte, ihm unter die Füße zu treten. Sein Warg hatte sich winselnd zurückgezogen.   
So wutentbrannt hatte er seinen Herrn noch nie gesehen. Alles in Azogs Sohn schrie nach wilder und unbändiger Rache.   
Doch wer war es gewesen? Wer hatte ausgerechnet _ihn_ in Stein verwandelt?   
Der Orkhäuptling brüllte Befehle, seine Rotte verteilte sich. Auch er machte sich auf die Suche nach Spuren der Schuldigen.   
  
     „Hier, mein grausiger Hauptmann. Ich habe etwas für dich.“  
Bolg stapfte zu dem kleineren Ork hin, nahm ihm etwas ab. Es war ein wenig Kleidung und die Reste eines Schuhs.  
     „Zwerge!“, stieß er aus.  
     „Thorin und sein Pack. _Sie_ waren es. Ihnen hinterher! Ich will seinen Kopf und die seiner Sippe!“  
Seine Rotte schwang sich auf die Warge und war bald auf und davon.   
Nur Bolg verharrte noch einen Moment länger. Er sah noch einmal zu den drei Trollen hin, jaulte noch ein letztes Mal schmerzerfüllt auf. Hier standen Bill, Bert und Tom, seine Freunde, sein…..   
Er trat an Bill heran, legte sanft eine Hand an dessen Wange. Bolgs Lippen legten sich fast schon zärtlich auf die des zu Stein gewordenen Trolls, verbanden sich zu einem letzten schmerzlichen Kuss. Dann war auch er auf seinem Warg, die zu verfolgen, die sie auseinander gerissen hatten. Er schwor blutige Rache!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Sein Warg hatte Witterung aufgenommen. Der Weg war weit. Dem Ork war es egal.   
  
Wer aus seinem Trupp nicht schnell genug hinterher kam, der wurde rigoros zurückgelassen. Wenn Bolg ihnen doch eine Pause gewährte, dann war es besser, nicht als Letzter am Lagerplatz anzukommen, oder man war die nächste Ration Fleisch für die Männer.   
Es war grausam, doch es war eine Erziehung, die fruchtete. Bolgs Rotte war stark, schnell und erbarmungslos. Sie töteten mit Effizienz und gehorchten ihrem Anführer ohne Fragen zu stellen oder Wiederworte zu geben, denn auch dann war man die nächste Mahlzeit. Doch dafür waren sie unter Azogs Männern gefürchtet und geachtet.   
Bolg hatte lang dafür kämpfen müssen, denn es gab nur wenige Orks, die Interesse am gleichen Geschlecht zeigten und noch viel weniger, die dieses Interesse auch auslebten. Doch wenn es dann auch noch auf andere Rassen bezogen war, dann war es aus und vorbei.   
  
Die Narben auf Bolgs Gesicht bezeugten, wie brutal die Strafen für solche Vergehen waren. Sie waren tief und schmerzten ihn bei jeder Bewegung seines Mundes, bei jedem Heben seiner Brauen. Wollte er schmerzfrei bleiben, so musste Bolgs Gesicht zu einer ekelerregenden Maske verzogen erstarren.   
Doch dabei blieb es nicht.   
Seinen Rücken zierten tiefe Brandmale. Azog hatte seinem Sohn die Triebe ausbrennen wollen, die ihn so schändlich machten. Er wollte seinen Sohn brechen und umformen, mit aller Gewalt und Macht, die er besaß. Dennoch war es ihm nicht gelungen. Immer wieder war der Sohn verschwunden, hatte sich mit Bill getroffen, hatte ihn im Mondlicht berührt, sich berühren lassen.   
Sie hatten einander, das genügte ihnen.   
Doch immer, wenn er zu Azog zurück kam gab es neue Prügel, neue Folter, neue Wunden. Erst, als sein Vater ihm seinen ersten richtigen Auftrag gab und Bolg diesen Überfall mit aller Abscheulichkeit begang, ihn so zu Azogs Zufriedenheit erfüllte, wurde es besser.   
Es kamen bessere Überfälle, bessere Waffen, bessere Männer. Doch auch die alten, lahmen Orks blieben. Die Rationen wurden nicht mehr, die Männer hungerten und begannen bald gegen Bolg zu rebellieren. Es war eine neue Prüfung seines Vaters.   
Als Bolg beschloss, seinen Problemen ein Ende zu bereiten und den Rädelsführer in seiner Rotte von der Last seiner Gedanken befreite, änderte sich die Meinung seiner Männer schlagartig. Nun standen sie hinter Bolg, wurden besser, härter, schlimmer und waren bald auch in Azogs Augen respektabel.  
  
Gerade gönnte Bolg ihnen eine dieser kurzen Pausen. Sein Herz war schwer. Auch, wenn jeder dachte, Orks würden nicht fühlen, so stimmte dies nicht. Sie fühlten, meist waren es Gefühle von Hunger und Durst oder Schmerz, doch einige fühlten mehr. Bolg war so. Er fühlte Liebe. Er wusste noch, wie merkwürdig sich seine Brust gefühlt hatte, als sein Herz stolperte, als er nicht verstand, wieso. Als er Bill das erste Mal sah. Erinnerungen fluteten seinen Geist.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Es war zwanzig Jahre her. Bolg wusste damals noch nichts von Dingen wie Liebe oder Leid.   
  
Er war eine gefühllose Marionette seines Vaters. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er fort geschickt, um mit dem König der Steintrolle aus den Nebelbergen zu verhandeln. Azog wollte, dass sie gemeinsam gegen dieses verfluchte Elbenpack kämpften. Er wollte Thranduil von Dol Guldur aus überrennen und ihm so das verdiente Schicksal bereiten.   
Doch die Feste dieses gierigen Elbenkönigs war zu gut geschützt. Sein Sohn ein zu guter Bogenschütze. Er hatte schon zu viele seiner Orks getötet, ohne je dafür bluten zu müssen. Dies sollte sich nun ändern, wenn es nach dem Willen des Schänders ging.  
So zog Bolg aus, dem Willen seines Vaters zu gehorchen. Er ritt allein, um die Aufmerksamkeit der verfluchten Menschen nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Da er nur nachts unterwegs war dauerte es ein wenig länger, als der bleiche Ork erwartet hatte. Doch nach wenigen Tagen traf er in der Wohnhöhle des Königs ein. Sie war genau so, wie man sie sich vorstellte. Kalt, dreckig, eng und nach vermodertem Gras stinkend. Es gab nur wenige Zimmer, alle schäbig. Bolg gefiel es sehr.   
Er stand hoch erhobenen Kopfes vor William dem Großen und erwiderte dessen Blick fest. Der Troll saß auf seinem Knochenthron und stierte ihr an. Einer seiner Söhne, Tom, stand neben ihm und sah aus tumben Augen auf den bleichen Ork. Die Verhandlungen zogen sich die ganze Nacht, kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Bolg gab nicht nach, William kam ihm nicht entgegen. Der Ork wurde schließlich in die Küche gebracht und dort wurden ihm die blutigen Überreste eines Hirsches auf den Tisch geladen.  
      _´Eine gute Mahlzeit für die Nacht. Mein Vater gibt mir oft nur Haseninnereien.`_  
  
Als er fertig war, trat er auf den dunklen Gang und wurde unsanft zu Seite gestoßen. Bill und Bert kamen gerade durch den Tunnel, unterhielten sich darüber, wie schmackhaft Ponys und Menschen waren. Sie lachten, beachteten Bolg nicht. Er wurde von Bill so stark an die Wand gedrückt, dass er ihm die Schulter auskugelte. Doch es berauschte ihn, die Berührung des Troll löste etwas Unbekanntes in ihm aus. Er wollte dem Grauen etwas Patziges entgegenschleudern, doch es kam nur etwas Unsinniges heraus.  
     „Hmpf…“, entkam Bolgs Kehle.   
Bill drehte sich um, bemerkte den Ork an der Wand und kam zurückgetrottet.  
     „Was hat der Kleine denn? Hat er sich weh getan?“, höhnte der Troll.  
     „Du Idiot hast meine Schulter verletzt“, entwich Bolg nun boshaft.  
Unversehens landete Bolgs Schädel an Bills Stirn und sie waren in einen ungleichen Kampf verwickelt. Der Bleiche war verletzt, der Troll ungleich schwerer. Es war klar, wer gewann. Doch Bill war beeindruckt von so einem harten Kopf. Er lachte, zog Bolg auf die Füße und dabei schnappte dessen Schulter wieder in die richtige Position.  
     „Komm, sauf einen mit mir. Bert und ich haben guten Schnaps erwischt, als wir einige Zwerge verschleppten. Sie schmeckten nicht gut, aber ihr Selbstgebrannter ist um so besser.“  
Bills Lachen ging Bolg durch Mark und Bein.   
Hatte er diese merkwürdigen Gefühle erst dem Schmerz in seiner Schulter zugeschrieben, so waren sie jetzt noch immer da. Er war verwirrt. Dennoch ließ er sich von den Trollbrüdern mit in Bills Zimmer ziehen. Sie saßen eine Weile stumm da. Bolg sah Bill fasziniert an, Bert zuckte bloß mit seinen Schultern.   
Schließlich tauschten sie Geschichten aus. Unterhielten sich darüber, was es hieß, der Sohn des Schänders zu sein und der des Trollkönigs. Bert zog sich einige Zeit später in seine Kammer zurück.  
Bill und Bolg waren allein. Der Schnaps wurde knapp, Bolgs Gefühle wurden mehr. Der Troll nahm einen Schluck aus der letzten Flasche, gab sie an den Ork weiter. Er setze sie an, die Flasche war leer.  
     „Du hast den letzten Schluck.“   
Bill nickte und lachte dabei.  
     „Gib mir was davon!“   
Betrunken beugte sich Bolg zu Bill. Im Rausch legte er eine Hand in dessen Nacken und zog den Troll näher an sein Gesicht. Der Alkohol ließ es für ihn wie eine gute Idee wirken, als er seine Lippen auf Bills Mund legte. Der Troll öffnete erschrocken seinen Mund und ließ den allerletzten Schluck Bolgs Kehle hinabrinnen.   
Es hätte vorbei sein sollen, er hatte nur diesen Schluck gewollt. Doch es kam anders. Sie ließen sich nicht los, pressten ihre Münder verlangend auf einander. Bolg knurrte, Bill keuchte und fluchte wüst, als sie sich lösten.  
     „Was soll das?“  
     „Ich weiß nicht“, gab Bolg zurück.  
  
Schon zog er Bill wieder zu sich heran. Er leckte über die Haut an dessen Hals, krallte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Nun knurrte der Troll laut auf. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, doch er hatte mehr getrunken. Seine Kräfte hatten nachgelassen und die Zunge an seiner Haut war heiß, feucht, fordernd. Bill begann ungewollt darauf zu reagieren. Bolg bemerkte es.  
Er legte seine freie Hand auf das schon harte Fleisch unter dessen Lendenschutz und stöhnte auf. Seine eigene Hose war bereits schmerzlich eng. Er brauchte dringend Erleichterung und er wusste instinktiv, wie er sie bekommen würde. Während er Bill mit seiner Hand fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit rieb, positionierte er sich hinter dem Troll.   
Bolg öffnete die Schnüre, die das Fell auf seiner Hüfte hielten und presste seine Erregung unversehens an Bills Eingang. Der graue Riese brüllte schmerzerfüllt auf, als Bolg kraftvoll in ihn drang. Der Ork keuchte erstickt, als er von dieser unbeschreiblichen Hitze und Enge umschlossen wurde. Bill wehrte sich, doch ein Biss in seinem Nacken ließ ihn verharren. Auch Bolg wartete einen Augenblick, seine Zähne an Bills Hals, sein Schwanz tief in ihm vergraben.   
Er wurde von Gefühlen überflutet, die er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ungläubig kniff er seine Augen zusammen, wollte, dass es aufhörte. Doch es wurde nicht besser, es wurde immer mehr, das auf ihn einströmte. Die Hitze des Trolls, sein Geruch, sein Geschmack. Er hörte, wie Bill wieder knurrte, diesmal klang es lustvoll, denn er hatte sich an Bolgs Ausmaße gewöhnt. Es war zu viel.   
Bolg zog sich zurück, doch schon vermisste er dieses Gefühl. Also schob er sich wieder in Bill. Beide stöhnten wild auf, Bolg hatte irgendetwas in Bill gestreift, dass ihn unwillkürlich, laut und durchdringend, aufschreien ließ. Er schob sich nun Bolg fest entgegen, wollte das noch einmal erleben. Er fühlte noch immer die Hand des Orks um sein Geschlecht. Sie wurden wild, Leiber klatschten an einander, Stöhnen entrang den Kehlen.  
Beide waren unerfahren, beide kannten es nicht, jemanden anderen auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren. So dauerte es nicht lang, bis Bill sein Erbe auf den feuchten Boden und in Bolgs Hand verspritze. Dabei engte er den Ork so stark ein, dass dieser keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als sich tief in Bill zu ergießen.   
Er legte seine Stirn auf dessen Rücken. Beide wussten, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholen durfte, doch bald flüsterte Bill leise und heißer.  
     „Wieder einmal?“   
Er spürte, wie Bolg an seinem Rücken nickte.  
     „Wann?“, fragte der Troll.  
     „In der nächsten Vollmondnacht in drei Wochen?“  
     „Ja. Wo?“  
     „Dort in der Nähe, wo die Bauern hausen. Ich werde sie vertreiben. Es wird unser Platz.“  
     „Gut.“  
Gerade, als Bolg sich von ihm lösen wollte, wurde die Tür zu Bills Kammer aufgestoßen. Der König kam herein, sah, was sein ältester Sohn mit dem Ork getan hatte und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Er warf Bolg aus seiner Höhle, hinaus in den beginnenden Tag.   
  
Bolg konnte die Sonne aushalten, doch sie bereitete ihm unsägliche Schmerzen. Er konnte das zusätzliche schlechte Gefühl, das in seiner Brust tobte, nicht benennen. Es war sein Herz, das ihm Pein bereitete. Als er wieder in Dol Guldur ankam, wurde er freundlich von Azog begrüßt. Doch das war nicht gut. Azog lächelte seinen Sohn niemals an. Er hielt ein Blatt in der Hand, ein Rabe saß auf seinem Arm. Der Rabe hatte kurz zuvor auf dem Knochenthron seinen Platz gefunden.  
  
In jener lang vergangenen Nacht wurden ihm die Narben zugefügt, über die sich Bolg gerade strich. Er wurde in einen Käfig über den Abgrund gehängt und dort zwei Wochen vergessen. Dann fragte ihn sein Vater, ob es genug wäre. Bolg nickte scheinbar gebrochen. Doch er wollte nur aus seinem Gefängnis entkommen.   
  
Eine Nacht später schlich er sich davon. Er schaffte es, Bill in der Vollmondnacht zu treffen. Er war ein wenig besorgt – schon wieder fühlte er etwas Neues – was Bill über sein Gesicht denken mochte. Doch dachte der Troll überhaupt? Er tat es. Er empfand Trauer über den Schmerz, den Bolg erlitten hatte. Bill fuhr sacht über dessen Gesicht, Bolg legte seinen Kopf in die Berührung hinein. Es war wieder rau, ungezügelt und sehr wild.   
Bald wussten sie, aufeinander einzugehen. Sie erkannten, was dem Anderen gefiel, wie sie gegenseitig ihre Lust steigerten. Sie schätzen es, sich zu berühren, einfach dem Anderen nah zu sein. Sie begannen, sich ab und an zu streicheln, manchmal küssten sie sich sogar und nach einigen Jahren konnten sie es nicht mehr leugnen.   
  
_Bill und Bolg liebten sich._   
  
Mit der Zeit hatten selbst die Väter erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich dagegen zu stellen. Egal, was Azog seinem Sohn antat, er verschwand immer wieder, um sich mit Bill zu treffen. Bei William war es ähnlich. So kam es, dass Bill seine Brüder mit sich nahm, damit er nicht allein durch die Wildnis streifen musste, und Bolg bekam seine Rotte.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
     „Mein Hauptmann, nicht köpfen, bitte n~n~nicht köpfen. Wir können weiter“, wurde er von einem Ork aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
     „Dann _LOS_!“, brüllte Bolg durchdringend.  
Die Warge rannten voran, sie hatten die Witterung des Zwergenpacks in der Nase. Doch als sie näher an sie heran kamen, musste Bolg erkennen, dass sie bereits im Düsterwald verschwunden waren. Seine Rotte konnte ihnen dorthin nicht folgen.   
So zog er nach Dol Guldur, um sich mit seinem Vater zu besprechen. Er wollte, dass Thorin litt, bevor er ihn niederstreckte. Azog sah seinen Sohn ankommen und wunderte sich.   
Wieso war er schon wieder zurück? Meist blieb er nun einige Tage mit Bill dort, wo auch immer sie sich trafen. Er trat Bolg entgegen und sah dessen wutverzerrtes Gesicht.   
     „Sohn, was ist?“  
     „Thorin und Zwerge! Sie haben Bill und seine Brüder zu Stein erstarren lassen. Ich will seinen Kopf und die seiner Begleiter!“  
     „Wir werden deinen Mann rächen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir es können. Unsere Armee wird mit jedem Tag, der vergeht, zahlreicher. Bald!“  
     „Wie bald? Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Er hat mein Herz in Stein verwandelt, dafür reiße ich ihm seines aus der Brust!“  
     „Das wirst du, mein Sohn.“  
  
Es vergingen einige Tage und Wochen, bis ihre Armee stark genug war.   
Dann wurde ihnen bekannt, dass Smaug gefallen war und die Seestadt brannte. Sie waren nun so viele, dass sie einen Angriff wagten. Bolgs Schmerz vergrößerte sich in dieser Zeit nur noch mehr. Oft dachte er daran, dass er Bill hätte helfen können, wäre er nur einen Tag eher aufgebrochen, wäre seine Rotte nur ein wenig schneller gewesen, wäre er…..   
Verzweifelt ließ er seine Männer noch härter trainieren, schneller rennen, weniger essen. Sie sollten ausgehungert sein nach Fleisch, wenn sie an diesem beschissenen einsamen Berg ankamen. Sie sollten über die Zwerge herfallen wie Tiere, denn diese verlausten Bergbuddler sahen doch nichts anderes in ihnen. Nun sollten die Orks ihnen zeigen, wie recht sie damit hatten.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Der Tag der Rache kam, doch Thorin und seine Bande verbarrikadierten sich in dem verdammten Berg wie Hasen in ihrem Bau. Es war fraglich, ob sie doch noch in die Schlacht stürmen würden. Dann, endlich, kamen sie heraus. Bolg freute sich darauf, sie zu zerfleischen. Doch er wollte den Plan seines Vaters nicht gänzlich durchkreuzen. So blieb er mit ihm auf dem Rabenberg und baute eine Falle für Eichenschilds Sippe. Er schaffte es, den blonden Prinz zu erwischen.   
Ihn am Hals haltend spuckte er Thorin Worte des Hasses entgegen.  
     „Ihr seid Schuld! Wegen euch ist nichts mehr, wie es war. Du wirst deine Neffen sterben sehen, bevor ich _dir_ dein Herz herausreiße, wie du es mit meinem getan hast. Mit diesem hier“, er schüttelte Fíli ein wenig, „fange ich an, dann stirbt sein Bruder und zum Schluss du! Du wirst untergehen mit dem Wissen, dass deine Linie keinen Bestand mehr haben wird.“  
Bolg senkte voller Genugtuung sein Schwert in den Körper des Zwergenprinzen. Es ging zu schnell, er hatte nicht genug gelitten für den Schmerz, den sie Bolg zugefügt hatten. Doch es musste genügen.   
Wenig später fiel Kíli seiner Rotte zum Opfer und bald darauf war es auch um Thorin geschehen. Azog versenkte sein Schwert ihn den Zwergenkönig, doch dafür starb auch er.   
Nun war Bolg der Anführer. Er befahl, den Angriff fortzusetzen und begab sich selbst auf das Schlachtfeld. Auch, wenn diese drei Zwerge nicht mehr waren, so gab es noch mehr, die auch mit für Bills Tod verantwortlich waren.  
Entbehrungsreich war diese Schlacht, viele Opfer hatte seine Armee zu beklagen. Dann, plötzlich, stand Beorn in seiner Bärengestalt vor Bolg. Er riss den bleichen Ork zu Boden und stellte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf dessen Körper.  
  
Er sah in Bolgs Gesicht und…..  


 

  
(ab hier kommen verschiedene Enden, bin gespannt, welches am Besten gefallen wird.)


	2. Ende I   ~~  Für immer  ~~

Er sah in Bolgs Gesicht und…..  
  
  
….. zerfleischte dessen Kehle. Beorn legte all seine Wut und seinen Hass gegen die Orks in diesen Biss. Es war um Bolg geschehen. Er spürte, wie mit dem Blut sein Leben aus ihm rann. Eine letzte Erinnerung zog an ihm vorbei. Die Erinnerung an seine letzte Nacht mit Bill.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Der Troll hatte mit seinen Brüdern etwas vorbereitet. In dieser Nacht jährte sich ihre erste Begegnung zum zwanzigsten Mal. Aus diesem Grund trafen sie sich in einer fast noch mondlosen Nacht in der Hütte, die Bolg damals für sie geräumt hatte.  
Bill überredete seine Brüder und sie hatten etwas gejagt. Die Trolle hatten einen Hirsch erlegt, fanden es sei sehr passend. Auch hatten sie einige Nächte zuvor einen Überfall auf mehrere Elben erfolgreich beendet und Bill hatte etwas von deren Wein für sich und Bolg zurückgehalten.  
Er entfachte diesmal in der Hütte ein Feuer, schleppte Decken herbei und briet das Fleisch. Er freute sich darauf, seinen geliebten Ork wiederzusehen. Das erzählte Bill seinem Ork, als sein Mann bei ihm eintraf.  
Bolg roch das Aroma, das sowohl Fleisch als auch Bill verströmten, spürte dessen Wärme während ihrer Umarmung und legte seine Lippen auf die des Trolls. Er spürte, wie sie sich weich gegen seine drückten, schmeckte den Schnaps.  
  
Sie umarmten sich diesmal innig, gaben sich einen Kuss und genossen Fleisch und Wein.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Einige Zeit später bemerkte Bolg, wie Bill eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu sich zog. Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick in die Augen und wussten, was der jeweils Andere wollte. Es war heute anders, besonders. Nicht der Mond beschien das Paar, sondern Flammen zeichneten heute immer neue Muster auf der fahlen Haut. Bolg war fasziniert vom Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf Bills Haut.  
Er legte seine Lippen wieder auf Bills. Doch dieser Kuss war fordernd. Bolg schob seine Zunge tief in die Mundhöhle des Trolls. Bill hieß sie willkommen und seine Zunge vollführte mit der des Orks ein Duell, das keiner von beiden zu gewinnen vermochte. Doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Sie erregten einander.  
Schnell hatte Bolg seinen Troll von dessen Lendenschurz befreit und auch Bolg war bald entblößt. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Bills Hals, erkundete mit seinen Fingern dessen feste Haut, streichelte sich an den Flanken des Trolls hinunter bis zu dessen hartem Fleisch.  
Er legte eine Hand darum und erfreute sich an Bills lautem Keuchen. Gleichzeitig legte er zwei Finger an Bills Mund, die dieser sogleich einsaugte, um daran zu saugen. Er befeuchtete sie mit Hingabe und bei dem Gedanken daran, was bald geschehen würde, erzitterte er freudig.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit entzog Bolg ihm diese Finger wieder und machte sich mit ihnen an Bills Eingang zu schaffen. Er umkreiste ihn, bis der Troll sich fordernd bewegte, dann stieß er beide Finger in ihn hinein. Bolg wusste, wie gut das dem Troll gefiel. Er selbst spürte gleichzeitig, wie Bills Finger sich um seinen Schwanz schlossen, mit festem Druck daran auf und ab glitten.  
  
Bald konnte Bolg nicht mehr anders, er löste Bills Finger von sich, kniete sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine und nahm in mit einem einzigen, festen Stoß. Tief vergrub er sich in der Hitze und Enge des Trolls, beide stöhnten wüst auf. Sie verharrten einen Augeblick, sahen sich dabei in die Augen. Dann gab Bill zu erkennen, dass es gut war, dass er mehr wollte. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl, so vom bleichen Ork ausgefüllt zu sein.  
Bolg zog sich aus ihm heraus, stieß wieder fest zu.  
Er keuchte, während er so einen stetigen, fordernden und rauen Rhythmus beibehielt. Seine Hand von Bills Schwanz nehmend, strich er über Bills Flanke nach oben. Er erreichte dessen Hals, legte die Hand an seine Wange. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und biss Bill in den Hals, so fest, dass ein wenig Blut floss.  
Er leckte es genüsslich auf, saugte und hörte, wie gut das dem Troll gefiel. Dann nahm er seinen Mund von dieser Stelle und gab Bill einen blutigen Kuss.  
Sich dabei immer wieder in den Leib des Grauen versenkend gab er ihm etwas von seinem eigenen Geschmack. Als Bolg von ihm abließ, grinste Bill glücklich. Bolg gefiel der Anblick. Dann spürte der Troll, wie sich Bolgs Hand um seinen Hals legte und zudrückte.  
Der Mangel an Luft führte bei Bill zu einem sehr berauschenden Zustand, der ihn in ungeahnte Höhen versetzte. Als er dann auch noch Bolgs Hand an seinem Fleisch spürte, die auf und ab pumpte, war es soweit. Bill ergoss sich in heißen, leidenschaftlichen Wellen in Bolgs Hand. Dieser spürte neue Enge, sah, wie Bill sich ihm hingab und stieß ein letztes Mal in ihn, bevor er sich tief im Troll vergoss.  
Bill öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah, wie Bolg genüsslich das Erbe des Trolls von seinen Fingern leckte.  
  
Zufrieden legten sie sich nebeneinander und genossen die Vertrautheit, solang es ging. Bevor der Morgen graute, gaben sie sich noch einmal ihrer Lust hin, verabschiedeten sich dann liebevoll und umarmten sich in dem Wissen, sich in drei Wochen wiederzusehen.  
  
In drei Wochen, nachdem die Zwerge kamen. In Drei Wochen, wenn Bill schon zu Stein erstarrt war. In drei Wochen, wenn auch Bolgs Herz zu Stein werden würde….  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rann aus Bolgs Auge, als der letzte Tropfen Blut seinen Körper verließ. Es war die erste Träne, die er je vergoss.  
  
      _´Ich komme Bill. Bald sind wir im Tod wieder vereint.`_  
  
  


**Für immer.**

  



	3. Ende II  ~~ Für Beorn ~~

Ende II  
Er sah in Bolgs Gesicht und…..  
  
  
….. erkannte etwas in dessen Auge. Dieser Ork war anders. Sein verbliebenes Auge war traurig. Es schien, als würde er leiden. Beorn ließ verwirrt von ihm ab und wendete sich einem anderen zu.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Bolg rappelte sich wieder auf, sah dem Bär verwirrt nach. Er war der Meinung, dass Beorn ihn verschlingen wollte. Wieso tat er es nicht? Denn Azog war es doch, der vor vielen Jahren seiner Familie nachstellte und Beorn eine Ewigkeit ankettete. Es war ihm nur durch die Unachtsamkeit eines Orks aus Azogs Trupp gelungen, doch endlich zu fliehen. Der Ork, der es versaut hatte, durfte lange leiden, bis seine Bitte darum, endlich gefressen zu werden, auch erhört wurde. Der restliche Trupp labte sich genüsslich an ihm. Beorn war immerhin Azogs Lieblingsspielzeug. Das ließ man nicht einfach davonkommen.  
  
So in Erinnerungen bemerkte Bolg nicht, wie sich ein Elb näherte. Es war Legolas. Mit ihm hatte Bolg noch eine offene Rechnung. Unerbittlich war der Kampf, lang und kräfteraubend. Schließlich gelang es Legolas, eines seiner Messer in Bolg zu versenken. Sein schwarzes Blut spritze heiß auf die Elbenrüstung. Der bleiche Ork stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und fiel um wie eine Statue.  
Der Elb rannte davon, der Ork war bald dem Tode nah. Doch bevor er sterben konnte, wurde er von Beorn gefunden. Er war nun wieder in Menschengestalt und suchte das Schlachtfeld nach Überlebenden ab. Beorn beugte sich tief über Bolg, hörte ihn leise röcheln. Er überlegte, ob er den Ork einfach liegen lassen und seinem Schicksal übergeben sollte.  
Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Ausdruck in dessen Auge.  
Wäre er nicht genauso schlimm, wie der Ork selbst, wenn er ihn hier einfach liegen ließ? Ja, entschied Beorn für sich. So nahm er Bolg auf seine Arme uns stieß einen durchdringenden Laut aus. Wenig später hörte er Flügelschläge und ein Adler setzte nicht weit entfernt zur Landung an.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Bolg erwachte und sah sich verstört um. Er war auf dem Schlachtfeld in Dunkelheit versunken und sicher, dass er sterben würde. Nun lag er auf einem großen Bett, dass selbst für ihn noch zu groß war. Er bemerkte, dass die Läden an den Fenstern verschlossen waren. Nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Heim und die Läden am Bett waren zusätzlich mit einer Decke verhängt.  
Dankbar für diese Geste setze er sich stöhnend auf und sah an sich herab. An der Stelle, wo vor – _Wie lang lag er hier eigentlich?_ – einiger Zeit das Schwert in ihm steckte, war nun ein Verband zu sehen und er erkannte, das Kräuter auf der Wunde lagen.  
      _´Wo bin ich? Wieso schweben riesige Insekten herum?`_  
Bolg schlug nach den aufdringlichen Viechern und wurde von einem gestochen. Laut fluchte er und schob sich den pochenden Finger in den Mund.  
     „Ah, bist du also aufgewacht?“, drang es mit dunkler Stimme von der Tür zu ihm.  
Beorn stand im Türrahmen und sah seinen Patient an.  
     „Scheint so“, knurrte Bolg.  
     „Lass meine Bienen in Frieden. Hast du Schmerzen?“  
     „Es geht. Wieso hast du mich nicht….?“  
Bolg konnte die Frage einfach nicht zu Ende stellen.  
     „Ich habe in deinem Auge gesehen, dass du anders bist. Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich jetzt Azogs Sohn in meinem Heim habe.“  
     „ _Soll ich etwa dankbar sein?_ “  
     „Wenn du es willst.“  
     „Will ich nicht!“  
Bolg war mürrisch. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass sein Feind, einer der „guten“ Seite, ihn gerettet hatte. Ausgerechnet Beorn sorgte dafür, dass er nicht starb, nur wenige Schmerzen hatte. Er gab ihm sogar gutes Essen und Trinken.  
      _´Wieso hat er mich in sein Bett gelegt? Ich verstehe ihn nicht!`_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Es war ein schwerer Weg, den Beorn und Bolg in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten gemeinsam gingen. Der bleiche Ork wurde dank der Hilfe des Hautwechslers langsam wieder gesund. Er sprach oft mit Beorn, verstand ihn dennoch selten. Das gute Herz in der Brust des Hautwechslers ging über Bolgs Möglichkeiten des Verstehens weit hinaus.  
Dennoch fühlte er mit der Zeit so etwas wie Dankbarkeit und ein feines Band der Zuneigung entstand.  
Eines nachts saß der Ork im Mondschein und überlegte angespannt. Da er nun frei von den Befehlen seines Vaters war, überlegte er, was nun zu tun sei. Bolg hatte seine Rache bekommen. Bill würde ewig Stein bleiben. Kämpfen wollte er nun nicht mehr. Aber auch er brauchte irgendeinen Sinn in seinem Leben.  
So begann er Beorn zu helfen, sobald die Sonne unterging. Er fütterte die Pferde, hackte Holz, baute sich ein eigenes Bett. Ab und zu traute er sich sogar in die Nähe der Bienen, um den Honig für Beorn zu gewinnen. Wenn Beorn etwas jagte, dann bereitete Bolg es für sie zu.  
Nachdem zwölf Neumonde über das Land gezogen waren, konnte man erkennen, dass sie gut gelaunt bei einander saßen und Bolg manchmal sogar lachte. Er hatte in Beorn einen Freund gefunden.  
Sie beide waren einzigartig und allein. Sie verstanden den Anderen auf eine Weise, die auch ohne Worte auskam. Beorn gelang es langsam, Bolgs Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen.  
Als noch einige weiter Monde über Beorns Haus gezogen waren, war ersichtlich, dass dieses feine Band nun enger gewoben war. Bolg lag seit einiger Zeit wieder jeden Morgen in Beorns Bett. Der Hautwechsler friedlich daneben.  
  
Bolg und Beorn hatten im ehemaligen Feind einen wahren Freund gefunden. Ebenso hatte Bolg eine neue Liebe in seinem Herzen entdeckt.  
  
  


** Für Beorn. **

  



	4. Ende III ~~ Für eine Nacht ~~

** Ende III **   


 

Er sah in Bolgs Gesicht und…..  
  
  
….. quetschte mit seinem ganzen Gewicht Bolgs Rippen bis sie knackten. Als Beorn dieses Geräusch vernahm und dazu den Schmerz in Bolgs Fratze erkannte, ließ er vom Ork ab. Er wendete sich dem nächsten Feind zu. Die Schlacht forderte viele Opfer, nur wenige Orks überlebten. Doch darunter war ein Großteil von Bolgs Rotte.   
Als sie sich zurückzogen erschnüffelte Bolgs Warg dessen Fährte. Er kam zu seinem Herren und legte sich kurz nieder, um sich zu verabschieden. In diesem Augenblick schlug Bolg seine Augen auf und sah das Tier an. Er ächzte und erhob sich mühevoll und legte sich auf den Rücken des Tieres. Der Warg rannte los.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Wer wusste schon, was in dem Tier vor sich ging? Es brachte Bolg nicht nach Dol Guldur oder an einen anderen Ort, in dem sich die Orks jetzt gewöhnlich aufhielten. Nein, der Warg rannte in die andere Richtung. Er brachte Bolg in die Nebelberge, in die Wohnhöhle des Trollkönigs. Dort wurde er in Bills Zimmer gebracht.  
      _´Wieso ausgerechnet diese Kammer?`_  
Dann kam ein _Heilerschamane_ , der diese Bezeichnung wohl kaum verdiente. Er versuchte, mit stümperhaften Formeln, Bolg den Schmerz zu nehmen. Auch sein Versuch, die Rippen zu richten, gelang nur sehr mäßig. Der bleiche Ork stöhnte wiederholt auf, keuchte und hatte Schweißperlen auf seinem gesamten Körper. Irgendwann dachte der Schamane daran, ihm etwas Alkohol einzuflößen, der ihm half in Dunkelheit zu fallen.  
Als er einige Zeit später aufwachte, war Bolg allein. Er kämpfte sich von der Pritsche, verlor bei dem Versuch aufzustehen sein Gleichgewicht und krallte sich an der Wand fest. Doch er konnte sich nicht halten, torkelte und wischte etwas von dem schäbigen Tisch, der neben dem Bett stand. Es klirrte und er bemerkte, wie etwas zu Bruch ging. Suchend sah er sich danach um.  
      _´Nein, ich habe den Schädel zerbrochen. Bill hat ihn all die Jahre aufgehoben? Ich gab ihm dieses Geschenk, als wir uns zu unserer zwölften Vollmondnacht trafen. Es war der Schädel des Bauern, den ich mit seiner Familie verjagt habe. Nun habe ich ihn zerstört.`_  
Ein leises Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle, als Bolg daran dachte, dass Bill ihn niemals deswegen anschreien würde.  
      _´Warum hat mich dieses blöde Vieh hier her gebracht? Warum haben sie mich in Bills Kammer gelegt? Warum haben sie mich nicht sterben lassen? Ich muss hier weg.`_  
Der Ork wollte mit niemand reden, niemand sehen, nichts erklären. Er taumelte durch die Gänge. Da bald der Morgen kommen würde, waren die Trolle schon in ihren Löchern verschwunden. Bolg trat in den Morgennebel und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Sein Warg trat vor ihn. Als er die grimmig verzogene Fratze sah, zitterte er und machte sich klein, Schläge befürchtend.  
Bolg saß auf, flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr und der Warg setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Bolg wurde tief in die Nebelberge getragen. Nach einigen Tagen erkannte er, wo er sich befand. Er war nicht mehr weit entfernt von seiner ehemaligen Heimat. Der Gundabadberg war nicht mehr fern. Er wusste nicht, ob sich dorthin auch andere Orks geflüchtet hatten und er wollte es auch nicht wissen.   
Er fand den Ursprung des Langquell und in dessen Nähe eine Höhle. Er beschloss, dort eine Weile zu bleiben. Was er brauchte, das fand der Ork im Wald, sein Warg streifte frei durch die Lande. Bolgs Körper erholte sich weiter. Sein Geist aber blieb in Trauer. Sein Herz war schwer und er wusste oft nicht ein oder aus.  
Eines Abends im Herbst wurde er eines seltsamen Schauspiels gewahr. Er stand an der Quelle des Flusses. Sie bildete einen kleinen See und durch die Kälte waberte eine beachtliche Menge Nebel darüber. Der Bleiche Ork dachte, er verlöre seinen Verstand, als er einen sehr seltenen Anblick erhaschte.   
Der Nebel über dem See nahm Gestalt an.  
      _´Wie kann das sein? Der Nebel…. Er sieht aus wie ein Troll. Er sieht aus wie_ Bill _.`_  
     „Was passiert hier?“  
Bolg war verwirrt. Die Nebelgestalt kam zu ihm, trat ans Ufer. Sie hatte wahrlich Bills Gestalt angenommen, berührte Bolgs Wange.  
      _´Ich bin ein Nebelnymph. In dieser einen Nacht des Jahres kann ich beliebige Gestalt annehmen.`_  
Der Nymph sprach seine Gedanken direkt in Bolgs Geist. Fassungslos fuhr der Ork zurück. Doch die Gestalt – _Bill_ – trat wieder näher. Sie – _er_ – schien zu schweben. Vermutlich tat er es.  
     „Wieso Bill?“  
      _´Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du bist so traurig. Dein Herz….. Ich will dir Freude geben.`_  
     „Nein. Ich kann nicht.“  
      _´Dein Mann würde nicht wollen, dass du ewig trauerst.`_  
Wieder spürte Bolg eine Berührung. Er entzog sich dem Gefühl. Es war auf erschreckende Weise zu vertraut.  
      _´Er fühlt sich an wie Bill.`_  
Verwirrt durch diese Erkenntnis ging er einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er in der Höhle ankam.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Der Nymph kam ihm hinterher, langsam und bedächtig trat er an Bolg heran, wie an ein scheues Tier. Der bleiche Ork hatte sich auf den kalten Stein gesetzt, die Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen. Er bemerkte, wie er zaghaft an der Schulter berührt wurde. Es fühlte sich gut an, fast so, wie sich die Berührungen seines Trolls angefühlt hatten.  
Ergeben seufzte Bolg auf und lehnte sich in die Wärme. Er spürte, wie der Nymph sich nach vorn bewegte. Er nahm Bolgs Hände von dessen Gesicht und der Ork fühlte Lippen, die sacht sein Gesicht berührten. Dann lagen sie auf seinen, drückten sich warm und weich gegen den Mund. _Bills_ Zunge neckte über Bolgs Lippen, erbat Einlass und Bolg stöhnte unter dem vertrauten Gefühl auf. Er spürte, wie die Zungen miteinander kämpften, bis Bolg gewann und seine Zunge die Mundhöhle des Anderen erkundete.  
Viel zu schnell löste sich der Nymph und strich über dessen Flanken hinab. _Bill_ küsste sich an Bolgs Brust hinab, strich mit heißer Zunge über die bleiche Haut. Der Nymph wollte dienen und Bolg Lust bereiten. Er spürte, was der Ork wollte und auch, wie weit er gehen konnte.  
Bolg bemerkte, dass das Fell um seine Lenden gelöst wurde und sein harter Schwanz sprang hervor. _Bill_ lächelte, fuhr mit festem Griff daran auf und ab. Dann beugte er sich hinab und leckte darüber. Bolg entfuhr ein Knurren, das besagte, wie gut ihm dies gefiel. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er bald Lippen spürte, die sich fest um seinen Schaft schlossen.   
Der Mund saugte daran, Zähne schabten über heißes Fleisch. Eine Zunge setzte Schläge auf die pralle Eichel und drang ein wenig in das kleine Loch daran ein. Bolg stöhnte lustgetränkt, fiel nach hinten. Der Mund hob und senkte sich auf seinem heißen Schwanz auf und ab. Der Ork spürte, dass auch seine Hoden gedrückt und geknetet wurden. Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte, war es wirklich so, als ob sein Bill ihn so nahm.   
Bei diesem Gedanken war es soweit. Er kam laut brüllend und der Nymph nahm willig seine Saat auf. Er schluckte alles, was Bolg ihm gab. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wurde er wieder gestaltlos.  
      _´Nächstes Jahr werde ich wiederkommen.`_  
Bolg lag erschöpft in dieser Höhle, hing Gedanken und Träumen nach. So lang er lebte, kam der Nebelnymph und gab sich Bolg hin. Jedes Jahr ein wenig mehr.  
  
Jedes Jahr……  
  
  


** Für eine Nacht. **


End file.
